bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 6
Death Hunts For Masons Tension is starting to grow between me and the Preps ever since the fight on Main Street. The Preps eyeball me everytime I come by them but they couldn't beat me down at the time. They even talk about me behind my back, saying that I'm a coward for not fighting them alone. They also call me a pastifist for no good reason at all. But I wasn't worried about the rich scum at all. Christmas came by already, but I didn't get any gifts at all execpt for the whole S.E. Hinton Continuicy (which had The Outsiders, That Was Then, This Is Now, Rumble Fish, Tex and Taming The Star Runner) and now it's New Years Day. It was now 2008. I hoped good things would happen now, but I was wrong. "Clayton Mason, please come to the front office", said Ms. Danvers on the intercom. I woke up from her big mouth, so then I got dressed and head my way to the front office. When I got there, Ms. Danvers was very sad or something. I think it had to do with my mom. "Clayton, I have sad news for you", said Ms. Danvers. "What? Does it have to do with my mom?" I asked. To tell you the truth, I somewhat cared about my mom. Not very much, but I did somewhat love her. "Your mother was killed in her house a few days ago. The police had found her on the living room floor with bullet holes through her chest. Police are now trying to find out who's responsible for the murder". I got in shock from hearing this. First, my dad was killed four years ago and now my mom was killed a few days ago. I didn't want to hear the rest, so I ran away from the front office. As I was at the front of the main building, the Preps came. Derby, Biff and a black haired Prep. I think his name is Parker or something. "Hey C-Crap", said Derby. "Don't talk to C-Money like that. I bet he's sad about his mummy", said Biff. How did these imbred b*st*rds know about my mom, I thought. "Oh C-Crap, please don't cry about your mummy", said Derby. "Leave....me.....alone", I told them. Next minute, they were pretending to cry which caused me to ball up my fists and before Derby knew it, I punched him very hard to where Biff and Parker had to catch him before he fell to the ground. "NO ONE MAKES FUN OF ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT", I yelled. Derby then charged at me, but I punched him in the stomach and he stopped where he was. Biff then came charging at me, but again, I punched him in his face and he fell down cold. Derby charged at me again, but I dodged him, got behind him and had his neck between my arm and shoulder. "You'll going to stop making fun of me about my mom?" I asked. "Yes", he said. "And to stop saying those things about me that are not true about me?" I asked. "Yes, now let go of me, please", said Derby. I let go of him and he yelled at me, "I'm going to get one of our best fighters to get you". "Let him try. When I'm through with him, he'll never remember why he's here at Bullworth", I yelled back. He ran away while Parker walked after him. I couldn't believe he didn't fight with Derby and Biff. Still, from the bad news and the fight, I head my way back to my dorm room. When I entered my room, I saw that Brian and Greg were awake. "Something wrong, C-Money?" asked Greg. "I don't want to talk about it", I said. "Come on, C-Money. We're all friends here", said Brian. "I found out that my mom was murdered a few days ago", I said. "How?" asked Brian. "She was shot-up by a gun", I told him. He got quiet for a while till I started crying. I never cried in a very long time, so I wasn't surprised. "Hey, hey, calm down", said Greg. "Yeah and besides, didn't you hate your mother?" asked Brian. "No, I hated the things she did to me. I still loved her. Now, I have no where to live", I said. "Don't you have an anut?" asked Greg. "No", I said. "Uncle", asked Brian. "No", I said. "What about cousins, older brothers or sisters?" asked Greg. "No, no, no", I said. "What about a father?" asked Brian. "I don't want to talk about my father", I said. "Come on, C-Money" said Brian. "Fine, I'll tell you both", I said. So I told them about my father. Everything. His job, his favorite activies, his old car and last, his death. They were shocked that my father was killed by a criminal in the trian yards. "When did his death happened?" asked Greg. "November 19, 2003", I said. "What city are you from?" asked Greg. "Carcer City, it's in Liberty State like Liberty City", said Brian. "I heard about that night. Lots of people died. Mostly gang members. I just didn't know that it happened there. In fact, I never heard of Carcer City and I lived in Liberty City", said Greg. "I have to get ready", I said. "For what?" asked Brian. "I have to go to her funeral, so I'll be gone for a few days", I said while wiping off the last of the tears off my face. "Do you guys want to come to Carcer with me?" I asked. "No, we got important things to do here", said Brian. "Ok", I said. So I packed my things and was ready to leave for tomorrow, but for now, I had to spend a day here at Bullworth. The next came real fast. I got myself a cab and was ready to leave. But before I could leave, I said goodbye to my friends, in case I don't come back. Then I got into the cab and head my to the airport. I didn't care about the costs of the cab ride or getting on a plane to Carcer City. I soon aboarded my plane and I was on my way to Carcer City. Category:Blog posts